


The Sweetest Lamb

by InugamiMochi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/pseuds/InugamiMochi
Summary: Just a what if set in the Madness realm.  If the events leading up to meeting V and the actual meeting went a bit…differently.





	The Sweetest Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> School is officially back in session :( That means updates will be slow. And I feel a little guilty for winding up so many readers with Madness that - I wanted to post this as something to help with the build up. 
> 
> Ok I really just wanted to write smut in the Madness-verse, lol. I'll still work on everything when I get downtime. 
> 
> Enjoy ;3
> 
> *****Warning - Dark Tags apply. Expect Filthy Obsessive V to not hold back.*****

### The Sweetest Lamb

The wolf licked his lips hungrily in anticipation. Of all the places in Fortuna Castle. This lost little lamb had the misfortune to wander far, far too close to him. Now she was locked and set squarely in his sights. 

He pressed himself into a shadowed corner behind a tattered curtain. Emerald eyes fixated on the turned back of the lone female Devil Hunter who was on high alert. She looked positively anxious, her hand gripping the hilt of her longsword tightly while the other held a finger ready on the trigger of her gun. 

“I know someone’s there!” She barked, slowly pivoting in place, eyes darting around to search for the source of her unease. 

____ forced down the urge to feel silly at the sound of only her voice echoing back at her. She could hear the notes of panic and frustration bouncing around the cavernous room, the obvious undercurrents of vulnerability made her cringe inwardly. But she couldn’t help her nervousness. Ever since she stepped foot in this godforsaken castle, the feeling of being closely watched never left as she explored.

Damn Morrison.

And damn her too for taking this job.

She swallowed thickly and tried to relax her stance a little. Being flooded with adrenaline was starting to give her a headache. The constant state of hyper paranoia was taking its toll on her sleep deprived brain, because it was getting harder and harder to determine if this was all in her head or if her sense of self-preservation was correct that there was something so very wrong here. 

Eyes meticulously glanced at everything, trying to pick out anything that could be out of the ordinary. ____ thought that she might be in some sort of throne room. A thick, dusty plush carpet in deep royal purple divided the room straight down the middle. She only saw her own footprints on it which helped to calm her down a little. Reassuring her that no one was tailing her. Towering Grecian pillars pushed the ceiling high above her head. An empty raised dais was situated at the far end of the room. And on the other side, were the large ornate marble doors she entered from. 

She glanced at the fluttering tapestries and curtains that hung in high swaths of moth eaten silk all around. She couldn’t make out if any of them might be hiding something behind it or not. But there were so many and the room was drafty, the breezes from outside ruffling everything. Tricking her into thinking someone was there. Huffing under her breath, she made the decision to leave the room without checking everything else. It seemed like a waste of time, and she scolded herself for being so jittery.

What did she really have to be afraid of anyways? She was a damned good Devil Hunter. She had the skills to teach whoever or whatever it was a lesson if it came down to it. Courage bolstered, she holstered her gun and quickly strode out the room. There was still a lot of area left to cover and a castle full of demons to exterminate. And she didn’t want to waste her time chasing after an imagined stalker. She had a job to do, she reminded herself sternly.

V waited for a few moments before prowling after her. His nostrils flared when he caught the faint scent of cinnamon and honeysuckles that trailed after her. A sharp grin lifted the corner of his lips. This little lamb smelled absolutely mouthwatering. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he summoned Griffon.

“Let’s make this hunt a little more interesting.” 

The avian familiar swept off his arm and glided out after her, silent as a ghost. V followed suit, making sure to keep to the shadows and at a healthy distance so he could…observe his prey. He hoped she proved interesting. V was starting to feel so very bored from wandering about this castle, searching for the entrance to the archives with no luck. 

He tailed her to back to the foyer. A heat sparked from his brain to his groin as he watched her ruthlessly and efficiently eviscerate the demons that appeared. Her longsword dripped in blood and gore as she parried and riposted skillfully. She systematically hacked off their limbs one by one before finally cross slashing them to pieces. It took no time for her to reduce three demons to nothing more than a steaming pile of flesh, blood and viscera. 

V watched as she wiped the flecks of blood off her face with her sleeve. _What a waste._ V preferred to be the one licking it off her instead. His hands curled as he fought the urge to grab her now. _Have a little bit of patience_, he reminded himself. 

____ stiffened, again feeling the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickle in warning. This constant sense of unnatural danger dogging her every step was shredding her nerves. This _wrongness_ just would not go away no matter how many times she reasoned to herself that there was nothing here that could be triggering her paranoia so much. She’s dealt with a lot in her career already, so why was this uneasiness getting to her so easily?

_Could be the fact that this castle is creepy. Or maybe the fact that literally anything can hide in here and I won’t find it…_

She shook her head and stopped herself before those thoughts went any further. No need to spook herself even more. This castle was doing a good job of that without her helping it.

A flash of blue shimmering at the periphery of her sight caught her eye. She watched as a large bird demon glided past her before flapping into another hallway. ____ pulled out her gun and fired a few warning shots at it, frowning when it easily wheeled to the side to dodge. Was this what had her on edge this whole time? She dashed after it.

V leaned against the wall and nipped at his thumb sensually, hearing the echoes of her booted feet rapidly disappear as she chased after Griffon. Watching her kill had sent quite a thrill jolting through him. The ferocity on her sweet face made a certain part of his anatomy pay attention. His lips pulled back as he smiled deviously to himself, baring all his teeth.

_My, a little lamb with teeth. How delightful._

V loved a challenge.

He wondered what it would take to break her and force her submission to him. _How much can you endure sweet thing? I hope you make it worth my while._ It would be quite a shame if she proved to be tragically boring.

V stalked off to find an appropriate stage for the next act. He’ll have Griffon lead her on a merry chase before bringing her straight to him. Let his little lamb work herself up, he wanted to tear her armor and expose that delicious vulnerability he knew she was trying to hide. And then he’ll sink his teeth deep into her and never let go.

** \--------- **

____ doubled over and braced her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat dripped steadily into her eyes, and her hair was plastered uncomfortably all over her face. That damned bird demon was elusive. Always hovering just beyond the range of her gun but always in sight. If she didn’t know any better, she’d accuse of it stringing her along as it flew all over the entire castle. A hand slicked back the bangs out of her eyes. She did her best to mop up the sweat with her sleeve. 

She wanted to be done with this mission already and be home. With a shower and a nice tumbler of something strong and fiery to warm her up. But Morrison had promised her a triple payout and that was just too good to pass up.

“Maybe I should look into another career.” She mumbled under her breath, squinting at the demon in irritation. It wheeled around her twice and took off again knowing that the Hunter would follow.

Annoyingly, it lead her right back towards the entrance but then sharply dived off to the right through an open door. She huffed, finally! It cornered itself!

She pulled her gun and cradled it in both hands. Slowly and silently, she inched towards the door and cautiously peeked in.

“Why, _hello there._”

Her hands faltered and she lowered her gun as surprise rooted her in place.

_Holy. Fuck._ Her brain stuttered before shutting down completely. 

Emerald green eyes regarded her in undisguised amusement. Sinful lips quirked into a smug smirk, this man clearly knew the effect his unholy beauty had on her and was not ashamed for it. He was indescribably beautiful. Like a decadent Bernini masterpiece brought to life. His chin length raven hair looked silky and artfully tousled. Her eyes dipped down, following the swirling eddies of his tattoos down lower and lower; drinking in the corded muscles of his lithe form.

_Wait – eyes back up ____!_ She flushed in embarrassment and turned her head to the side, trying to cover up the fact that she had unabashedly been staring at this man for way too long by strapping her gun back into its holster.

How precious. 

V tucked his book away and in three long strides, approached her. “And who might you be?” He purred, his deep voice honeyed and pleasant.

Her startled eyes darted up to him. When had he gotten so close in her personal space? She licked dry lips nervously, trying to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth. A hand tucked her hair behind her ear as a nervous tick. It took her embarrassingly longer than she would have liked for her brain to register that he asked her a question. His presence was overwhelming as he loomed over her. And god – the scent of dark bitter chocolate and spice was incredibly distracting.

“My name is ____, I’m here on a job.” She said succinctly, not wanting to provide more than she needed. The alarms were blaring in her head again. _Be careful! Danger! Get away from this man!_ It insisted over and over again. She wondered at that, and decided to just lean back ever so slightly from him to try and quiet those alarms.

A chilled hand lifted hers to his lips. He dragged those soft lips over each knuckle, starting from her pinky, and flicked a tongue briefly over the skin when he reached her thumb. She jolted and immediately tugged her hand back into her possession. He chuckled indulgently at her.

“You can call me V. A pleasure to meet you, ____.” He drawled her name enticingly.

V deliberately let her watch as he recalled Griffon back to him, the tattoos over his shoulders and belly darkening. From outside, Shadow shut the door behind her with a loud snap before too being recalled back to its summoner. The amusement in his eyes give way to a hot, sparking Hunger. He leaned in to audibly click the lock and pull her trembling body flushed to him. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling in deeply her unique scent, now tantalizingly spiced with fear.

“A pleasure indeed…” He rumbled, flicking his tongue at her fluttering pulse.

_Oh god_…icy fingers of panic skittered down her spine as she began to piece everything together. That demon she had been stupidly following around…belonged to him? That sixth sense that screamed at her all day slammed back at her in full force. That sense of being hunted and stalked…it had been this man the whole time, hadn’t it?

She struggled but after all the constant battles and chasing after his familiar all over the damned castle, she can’t muster enough strength to do more than tremble weakly in his iron grip. “Please – let me go…I don’t have anything to give you.” She tried to bargain for her freedom. A sinking feeling told her though that it was useless to waste energy in negotiating with this man. 

He feels so … **wrong**.

He makes her feel so small, vulnerable. Like she’s been put on the wrong side of the cage and now she has to contend with a sleek, deadly and feral animal that’s eyeing her up and down like a starved man. Her heart is pounding wildly in her throat. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to nudge him away from her to emphasize her plea.

“Not a chance little lamb. Not when I’ve got you right where I want you.”

His voice went dark and predatory. She yelped and jumped in his arms when sharp teeth clenched harshly over her pulsing jugular. His arms tightened around her to keep her still as he pulls the soft flesh further into his mouth, distressing it with his teeth until it blooms a dark black and blue. The flat of a hot tongue trailed wetly up and down her neck in languid licks. Lips brushed down her jaw to press a teasing kiss at the corner of her lips.

His lamb was just as tender as she looked. 

He slid his hands to her hips, confident now that she won’t try to run. No, she was well and truly ensnared. Rooted to the spot in terror and fascination. My, if she was like this already after just a little nibble, then V couldn’t wait to see how she would be after he’s completely wrecked her sweet little body. He unbuckles her sword and gun and tosses them to the side. A hand slips beneath her shirt, lazily dragging his fingertips up and down her side, enjoying how she jumps with every caress and how her skin pimples in goosebumps.

____ feels naked under his searing gaze. His hands are hot, scalding even on her flushed skin. She doesn’t understand why she’s not fighting back tooth and nail. This man was like a fallen angel – he’s put her under his spell and she can’t resist.

But she has to at least ask him this, “What are you going to do with me?” She whispers, shrinking in on herself as he gives her an unholy smirk.

“I’m going to devour you and ruin you little lamb.” He promises darkly.

Something snaps in her, “No!” She somehow finds the strength to rip away from the cage of his arms. Backing up into the door and trying desperately to find the lock to free herself. Her terror made it too hard to think clearly, her hands fumble fruitlessly at the doorknob that just won’t turn!

He clicked his tongue at her. “Don’t be so rude.”

V savors the sharp cry of pain as he grasps her wrist and turns her around, twisting her arm behind her back. He splays his other hand on her belly, and presses her back against him. “Behave.” He growled in her ear warningly.

A sob of fear hitched in her throat. This man was insane! And now he’s got her under his mercy. She can feel his huff of amusement at her ear. She gulps when he pressed the thick bulge tenting his trousers at the curve of her ass.

“Mmmn, the things you do to me sweet thing.” He murmured. 

The hand at her belly reaches up to tug playfully at her collar. His teeth sink into her neck again as he pulls down hard, ripping the fabric as easily as paper. Her bra is quickly discarded in the same way, the elastic of the straps leaving pink, stinging welts on her shoulders as they snapped off. Her trapped arm is twisting, and she’s clawing at him with her other. Desperately trying to free herself.

“Stop!”

“You won’t be saying that for long.” 

Another sharp twist has her gasping in pain and sinking to her knees at his feet. 

“Struggle all you like, I enjoy it very much.”

It hits her like a bucket of ice cold water. She’s _trapped._ Everything’s she’s done has only served to amuse him and nothing more. She cursed at herself, hating how powerless he’s made her feel. How easily he overwhelmed her.

And how stupid she was to have fallen for his bait.

_Am I going to survive this?_ She wondered in grim resignation.

“That’s the face.” He purred in approval, carding his hand through her hair. He yanked at it, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes watered from the sharp hot pain prickling at her scalp. “I promise, you’ll enjoy this too.”

He throws her onto the ground, onto her back. V straddled her hips and wraps long elegant fingers around that slender column of her neck. Her hands try to pry them loose as she chokes and gasps from the vice grip he has on her. His thumbs press dangerously hard into the soft, yielding flesh. Her cheeks bloom in a fetching rosy pink as she stared up at him fearfully. V leaned in close, letting his breath fan hotly against her lips.

She looked so alluring.

He lapped at her lips suggestively. He loosens his fingers just a little, and slants his mouth against hers. Stealing away her breath again. Her hands are crushed between their chests as he uses that moment to shuck off his vest. She coughing and desperately trying to breath in as much as air as she can to ease the burning of her lungs. 

V takes a moment to admiring the ring of finger shaped bruises forming around her neck. Then he dips down again, mapping a trail of stinging kisses across her collarbones, her shoulders, and down to her heaving chest. Fingers mercilessly pull and twist those pretty pink nipples. He smirked as she bucked beneath him in pain.

“Please stop!” She gasped, eyes watering. It was humiliating for her to beg this demon to stop dragging out her pain like this. It’s degrading that he’s simply doing what he pleases with her body.

“Still so much fight left, my little lamb? I’ll have to remedy that.”

Teeth resumes the torture his fingers began. The nerves are screaming at her, it hurts so much! The sensations of his hot tongue swirling round and round, those cruel hands roughly kneading the pliable skin – it all fed into that loop of pain he was wreaking on her. As before, there is no bit of exposed flesh he’s left untouched, marred. Her entire torso is now covered with the deep imprints of his teeth, and littered with the crescents of his fingernails.

And he was just getting started…

His hands reach to tangle in her hair, forcing her to receive yet another bruising kiss. His teeth sink into her lower lip, splitting through the plump skin. His eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstasy as her sweet blood sizzled on his tongue. He continued to greedily suck at her abused lip, eliciting sweet whines of pain from her throat.

“I could drain you dry and still not be satisfied.” He rumbled, lips and chin smeared with her blood.

V gazed down at her in cold triumph. Seeing the fight slowly leaving her. Good, his little lamb is starting to understand her situation now. There is no escape now that she’s been caught by her predator. V will satiate himself fully like the greedy glutton he is. And he will make her **beg** for it before he is through with her.

His fingers free his aching cock from the confines of his leather pants. He guides her hand to wrap around his hardened length, reading the shame in her eyes. “Better get used to it sweet thing, your hand won’t be the only thing pleasuring my cock.”

She hesitantly slides her hand over him, he was burning hot and harder than steel under her touch. Her thumbnail lightly scraped at the thick vein on the underside, earning her a guttural growl. 

“Again.” He demands, thrusting in her hand.

____ obeys. She has no choice.

V grins down at her, pleased. Such an obedient little lamb.

He shifted so that the tip is pressed at her lips, the precome leaking from the slit at the head leaving wet, shiny smears on her lips and chin. “Open up for me little lamb.”

She pressed her eyes closed and takes him in. He’s not gentle, displeased that she’s trying to disassociate herself from this experience. She gagged and choked as he forcefully thrust past her reddened lips. 

“You will look at me little lamb or I will make you regret it.” He snapped.

A few tears slip from her eyes as she does her best to nod. Her cries are muffled by the thick rod ramming mercilessly down her throat. V moans shamelessly above her, eyes fixated at the sight of his cock pistoning in and out her hot little mouth, the way drool drips down her chin and neck. The blood from her split lip left faint smears of pink along his length.

God the sound of her choking him down, the way her that battered throat fluttered around him. His body tenses as he comes straight in her mouth. “Swallow every drop for me little lamb.” He purred, eyes hooded in male satisfaction.

It’s bitter and salty and so thick going down her throat. There’s so much of it that she had to swallow several times to get it all down. He rewards her with another harsh kiss. He can’t help himself but pinch her over sensitized nipples again, wanting to drink in those hoarse cries of pain.

Sweet, sweet ____.

“I believe that it’s only fair that I get to sample you sweet thing. I wonder if your cunt is as sweet as you look?” He mused, hands already busy at unbuttoning her pants.

“God, please…don’t do this…” She sobbed quietly, unable to fight but still weakly protesting.

V doesn’t deny that it sends shocks of dark pleasure straight to his cock. Even after all this, his little lamb still wants to protest and fight the inevitable. 

“How precious. There’s no use in begging God. He’s not listening. There’s only me.” He croons, yanking her pants off her legs. He gripped her wrists tightly to prevent her from covering herself up. His eyes trailed down the length of her body covetously. He hummed to himself, still so much left to mark up. Some much left to brand as his.

Those sinful lips pressed against hers roughly again, slipping in his tongue past her lips to sweep the entire cavern of her mouth. His fingers teasingly grazed down her ribs, drawing nondescript patterns down past her belly to dip between her cleft. She gasped against his lips, hips slightly arching when he parted her dewy folds. A blunted nail pressed against her engorged clit.

“My, my – it appears you’ve been enjoying yourself despite your protests. What a naughty, naughty girl.” 

“That’s not, that’s not true…” She said weakly, flushing darkly.

“Tsk. Don’t lie to me.” He buried two of his fingers roughly into her. “Your pussy is dripping for me.” He leaned in closer, lips pulled into a sinful smirk. “If you continue to insist on being dishonest, then _I will just simply fuck the truth from you._”

He slipped his fingers from her and lapped them clean as she watched wide eyed. “Mmmn, like salt and honey. _You are a treat._” 

____ couldn’t believe that she was getting aroused from this. She had never been this wet or this turned on before. Her breathing was erratic, and she already felt so spent. The fear still edged at the periphery of her senses, but a twisted desire began to override that. The part of her that wanted him to fulfill all those dark promises was growing with each filthy thing he purred in his cultured voice, with each wave of pain and abuse he heaped on her senses…she squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief. She wasn’t supposed to like this…right?

She swallowed thickly when his hand curled warningly around her throat again. She forced herself to lock her trembling gaze at him. His eyes were half hooded in desire. The lazy smirk curling at his lips made her think of him as a deadly panther about to feast on his prey. She threw her head back and bit her lips to stifle her moans when those wicked fingers plunged wetly into her again.

His fingers swirled and dipped, seeking that spot within her that would careen her past the point of no return. He wasn’t gentle, she felt his knuckles leaving bruises on her as he slammed his fingers roughly into her, over and over. 

“Don’t be shy little lamb. Let me hear how much you love this - love my fingers fucking you so good.” He chuckled. “You haven’t been fucked properly have you? Just look at how needy you are.” He ripped his fingers away and she blushed even as a whine of protest slipped from her lips and her hips arched to seek relief. 

V lowered himself to settle between her parted thighs. Her muscles tensed, wanting to close herself before he could see more than he should. His hands dug into her, the nails biting hard enough for her to whimper in pain. Instead, he pressed her legs back even further as punishment for attempting to hide from him. Teeth pressed hard into a soft thigh, she clawed at the carpet as she sobbed in pain, feeling the skin break. 

“I will do more than just _bite_ if you do that again.” He growled irritably.

His tongue lapped at the beads of blood that oozed from the fresh mark he gave her. Slowly, slowly making his way towards the sweetness that beckoned to him. His lips sucked hard on her clit, fingers again maddeningly thrusting into her tight heat. V groaned, even after all that preparation, she was still so unbelievably tight! So tensed from fear and trying to hold herself back from submitting to the pleasure pain he wreaked on her. He felt her arousal gushing down to his wrist.

He’ll just have to help his little lamb be more honest with herself.

Finally – a near guttural moan slipped from her lips when he speared her cunt with his tongue. Eagerly drinking her in, making sure to not miss a drop of the sweet cream that dripped steadily - **all for him.**

Her head thrashed to the side, if she could see herself now – she’d hardly recognized the wanton mess V was turning her into. Her eyes were blown wide with want. Entire body quivering and covered in a mass of bruises in the form of teeth marks and fingernail scratches. And with the fallen angel pulling her down to hell with his wicked, clever lips and tongue – no, she definitely wouldn’t have recognized any of this as her.

Her spine arched as he pulled a wail of pleasure form her, her orgasm crushing her ruthlessly. V was relentless, he continued to prolong that ecstasy with his tongue, wanting more from her. He hadn’t had his fill of eating her out yet. “Come for me again sweet thing.” He coaxed, curling his fingers just so inside her that had her creaming for him again.

Her body fell limp, nearly lifeless as she crashed back down from her blissful high. Her chest heaved as she greedily tried to catch her breath. Perspiration sparkled at her temples. V watched as beads of sweat dripped down her neck. His lamb looked so lovely – completely spread out and dazed. Her cunt glistening wetly from the slick arousal of her orgasms and his spit.

His cock twitched impatiently. 

V wouldn’t wait any longer, no more playing with his little lamb. He buried himself fully in one hard thrust, spreading her thighs as far as they would go, forcing her tired body to take him in deep. He groaned as she screamed in pleasure and pain. Even with all of her previous orgasms, her body struggled to accommodate his thick girth as he impaled her. She could have sworn that she felt something tear as he pressed into her.

“I’m going to ruin you for any other man little lamb.” He hooked her legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate her even deeper. “You’re never going to be satisfied with any other cock but mine.” He promised her darkly.

Her body spasmed violently around him as he pulled yet another earth shattering orgasm from her. He snarled, again snapping his teeth over her jugular as he drove wildly into her tight, wet cunt. She clung to his shoulders, trying to find some sort of anchor in the unholy havoc he inflicted on her. Her fingernails clawed red stripes down his back as she moaned his name in supplication. 

“So wet, such a perfect pussy…all mine.” He purred to her.

The filth that dripped from his lips in his cultured drawl had her clenching harder for him. She was lost, too far gone in the haze of pleasure he pulled her under to fight back anymore. She shamelessly begged for him to take everything from her. 

“Please V – please! I-I need – anything you want, just please don’t stop!” She babbled into his shoulder.

“Such a good little lamb.” 

He rewarded her by snapping his hips harder into her. His sweet little lamb. Sweet, sweet ____. She belonged to him now. He forced her battered body through two more orgasms, one after the other without reprieve. Hands gripping her hips painfully tight as he rammed his cock into her, chasing after his own completion.

“You are MY lamb, my perfect pussy to do with how I please. Say it.” 

“God yes V – just yours! I’ll do what you want, just please, please let me come!” She keened, already cresting towards another orgasm from his possessiveness.

“That’s right – you are mine. I’ll never let you forget it.”

She shattered and drowned. Clenching around him so tightly and creaming so hard for him. V threw his head back as he came undone as well, tongue pressing against his teeth as he came hard and deep within her. He continued to thrust into her, riding out his orgasm until the friction became too much for his sensitized cock.

He grinned sinfully down at her.

Her eyes drifted close. Her body well used and spent beyond its limits.

He hummed smugly to himself. 

He’ll definitely keep this one.


End file.
